


Revenge

by Lonely_angelN



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_angelN/pseuds/Lonely_angelN
Summary: Альтернативное окончание 1х05





	Revenge

      - Значит, поедем к вам домой, и закрепим соглашение, детектив?  
      Он ожидал чего угодно – яростной отповеди, очередной пощечины или что она просто сядет в автомобиль и бросит его на произвол судьбы. И не поверил своим ушам, когда Хлои, вдруг, внимательно осмотрела его с ног до головы, улыбнулась одной из своих самых таинственных и чарующих улыбок и еле слышно ответила: _\- Да._  
      Оказавшись в машине, Деккер сразу достала телефон, набрала Дэна и, сославшись на очередные неотложные дела, попросила оставить Трикси у него на ночь. Получив согласие, она неторопливо положила мобильный в карман и тронула авто с места.   
      Люцифер все еще пребывал в небольшом шоке от того, насколько быстро Хлои сдала свои позиции. Проведя довольно много времени в обществе детектива, видя, как она стойко игнорирует все его попытки перевести их профессиональные отношения в интимно-личностное русло, ее внезапное согласие провести с ним вечер выглядело как минимум странно. Тем более, что он весь день шантажировал ее своей раненой ногой, устроил драку в баре с враждебно настроенными к ним полицейскими и даже пару раз подвергнул жизнь женщины опасности.   
      Деккер же, вопреки их договоренности, поехала не в свой небольшой уютный дом, а к "Роскоши". Быстро поднялась по ступенькам вверх, нашла спальню и, мягко опустившись на кровать, дала волю своим тщательно контролируемым желаниям.  
       _\- Налейте мне выпить, мистер Морнингстар. – голос женщины звучит поразительно тихо, а томные нотки усиливают нарастающее возбуждение пополам с тревогой, но… Он, же Дьявол, верно? Какое ему дело до пресловутых эмоций? К тому же мужчина был полностью уверен в том, что детектив не причинит ему вреда.  
      - Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? – и немое «да» в ее взгляде ставит точку во внезапно пробудившихся сомнениях._Люцифер начал неспешно расстегивать манжеты рубашки, но Хлои не дала ему закончить.   
      Отставив стакан с виски в сторону, мисс Деккер аккуратно перехватила его ладони, одним плавным движением переместив их к себе на талию. Проворные пальчики тут же забрались под его рубашку, изучающе прошлись по спине, осторожно обвели широкие шрамы на лопатках, почти не касаясь их. Мужчина наклонил голову, уткнулся лицом в маленькую ямку возле ее шеи и вдохнул восхитительный аромат ее кожи.  _Его старания увенчались успехом. Он покажет этой женщине, насколько хорош._  
      Хлои наконец-то разобралась с пуговицами и, задрав рубашку высоко над его головой, толкнула Дьявола на кровать. Он не протестовал - их первый раз должен быть незабываемым, а значит можно позволить детективу вести.  
      - Ролевые игры? Что ж, вечер обещает быть просто необыкно... - начал Морнингстар, когда она подхватила его обмотанные рубашкой запястья и пристегнула их к спинке кровати собственными наручниками, и запнулся, когда хрупкое тело женщины опустилось на него сверху. Деккер по-кошачьи грациозно выгнула спину, потерлась бедрами о его изнывающий от желания пах. Губы Хлои накрыли дорожку волос на его животе и неторопливо пропутешествовали выше. Маленькие ладони накрыли выступающие косточки на бедрах, выглядывающие из-за пояса брюк, ногти слегка царапнули нежную кожу, вызвав очередной судорожный вздох и движение навстречу. На мгновение Люциферу даже показалось, что детектив вот-вот издаст мягкое горловое мурчание, но оказалось, что этот странный звук издавал он сам.   
       _А она сидела на его бедрах, разгоряченная, гибкая. Таинственный взгляд из полуопущенных ресниц, длинные волосы, мягко щекочущие кожу на его груди. Она полностью одета, он - практически раздет. Мягкие губы продолжают выцеловывать дорожки на его шее, ладони - изучать плавные изгибы его тела. Вот она слегка приподнялась, нежно провела по его ноге в том месте, где остался шрам, и также нежно и медленно опустила руки на ремень его брюк..._  А потом все закончилось. Хлои резко поднялась, подхватила брошенные на полу сапожки, и обернувшись к возбужденному и растерянному мужчине, широко улыбнулась.  
      - Знаешь, я передумала.  
      Он дернул прикованными к кровати руками. Беспомощно посмотрел на обувающуюся женщину.   
      - Тогда хотя бы сними наручники.   
       _Он был разочарован и восхищен одновременно. Деккер все-таки умудрилась обвести Дьявола вокруг пальца._  
      - Я думаю ты прекрасно справишься с этим сам. - ответила Хлои. - К тому же, - добавила она уже на пороге, - ты же хотел побыть в опасности? 


End file.
